Here
by 88Ashley88
Summary: "Are you prepared for everything that comes with that kiss? Cause it doesn't just end with a fade out. There are repercussions. Hearts get broken. Friendships get ruined. Your entire life could fall apart because of one kiss" A One Shot


**This is something completely different from anything I've ever done. I was asked to write a Jesse and Sophia oneshot for a friend on Twitter and Yes, I realize that these types of stories always have some form of backlash. But I ask you to please look beyond that and know that it's just something I made up. I, in no way know Jesse, Sophia or anyone in the cast or ANYTHING about their lives. So, if Jesse and Sophia stories aren't your thing, just hit the back button and refrain from being mean.**

 **I'll have an update for Undercover Honeymoon in just a few days. Please enjoy this oneshot. I hope that you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with NBC or Chicago PD. And Andrew is completely made up. I also don't own the song "Here" by Rascal Flatts.**

" ...And after tomorrow that's a wrap on the season. As we've discussed NBC hasn't reached a decision on a new season. You all will know something as soon as we do"

Sophia's heart fell as soon as those words registered. Slowly, she sat down in her personalized chair and closed her eyes.

"Hello Summer," a nearby crew tech cheered.

Sophia opened her eyes and looked around her. She pushed back tears as she took in the familiar sight that had become an everyday occurrence for the past few years and was suddenly sad that it was over for the next few months.

"Hey, you okay?"

Sophia looked up to find Marina standing beside her. She stood up and took the smaller girl into her arms and they embraced tightly. "Yeah, I think so. I just can't believe it's summer already."

Marina sighed deeply. When she pulled away, her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Me neither. This show has become such a big part of my life." She looked around thoughtfully.

Sophia wiped at her own tears and then reluctantly turned and looked in Jesse's direction.

 _ **There's a place I've been lookin' for**_  
 _ **That took me in and out of buildings**_  
 _ **Behind windows, walls and doors**_  
 _ **And I thought I found it**_  
 _ **Couple times, even settled down**_  
 _ **And I'd hang around just long enough**_  
 _ **To find my way back out**_  
 _ **I know now the place that I was trying to reach**_  
 _ **Was you, right here in front of me**_

 _"Hey, I'm Jesse."_

 _Sophia looked up into one of the most beautiful sets of eyes she had ever laid eyes on. She slipped her hand into his._

 _"Sophia," she answered. "Hey, aren't you the kid from ... "_

 _"As The World Turns?," he answered with a proud smile followed by a laugh. "Yeah, that was me."_

 _"Oh, you were in As The World Turns? I was going to say The Brady Bunch Movie"_

 _Jesse smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling. "Ah, The Brady Bunch Movie. Not exactly one of my high points."_

 _"Neither is that haircut." Sophia said raising an eyebrow_

 _Jesse laughed. "You're cute. Really, you are." He walked away, already trading sarcastic comments with the crew people._

 _Sophia smiled to herself. This was going to be fun._

Marina turned to see what Sophia was staring at and sighed when she caught sight of Jesse, talking with Patrick and Brian. She looked back at Sophia sympathetically. She knew this break was probably hardest on Sophia and Jesse.

"You two are still going to be friends, you know?"

Sophia looked at Marina and smirked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know," she laughed nervously. "I'm just wondering what they're talking about, that's all."

Marina nodded, knowing Sophia was lying.

Sophia looked back at Jesse and they locked eyes.

 _"I just don't know what to do! He flirts with me constantly one minute and then the next, he's ignoring me. I mean, does he like me, does he not like me?"_

 _Marina watched as Sophia paced back at forth across the trailer. She laughed in spite of the situation. "Ask him."_

 _Sophia stopped pacing and stared at Marina as if she had grown two heads. "What? You want me to go up to him and ask him if he likes me? I don't work that way"_

 _"Well, you're going to end up going nuts if you don't ask him. He obviously has some sort of twisted thing going on. Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move."_

 _Sophia plopped down on the bed and pressed her face into her hands and sighed. After a few moments, she lifted her head. "You're right. I should just ask him."_

 _"You like him, right?"_

 _Sophia looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. I like him a lot."_

 _Marina smiled. "Then do it."_

 _Later that night, after Jesse had finished filming a scene and headed towards his trailer, Sophia reluctantly followed him. She knocked and a second later, he opened, wearing nothing but sweat pants._

 _"Sophia, to what do I owe this honor?" Jesse asked, his smile bright and taunting as usual._

 _Sophia looked up at him, trying not to be affected by the fact that he was shirtless. "Can I come in?"_

 _"Sure," he said, turning and sitting on his bed._

 _Sophia walked up into the trailer and closed the door behind her. She looked around his messy trailer. "Love what you did with the place," she said, stepping over dirty clothes. She sat down next to him._

 _Jesse bumped his shoulder against hers. "Thanks. You know, with all the money I'm making now, I can afford more garbage to throw around the place. Almost feels like home."_

 _Sophia smiled and looked at him, suddenly realizing how close they were. Her heart sped up in her chest and the familiar fluttery feeling she got around him settled in her stomach._

 _He grabbed her knee and squeezed it gently. "So, did you want anything in particular?"_

 _She looked away from him. "Well, uh, I just wanted to come by and ask ... well, I wanted to know if ... if-"_

 _Jesse laughed. "If?"_

 _Sophia looked at him. Not wanting to think anymore, she wrapped her arm around his neck, latched her fingers into his hair and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips softly against his and froze._

 _Jesse lifted a hand and cupped it along the back of her head and gripped a handful of her hair as he slowly began kissing her back._

 _Sophia sighed against his lips and then angled her head to the other side before opening her lips willingly. She moaned when Jesse's tongue slipped past her lips and touched her own. She cupped his face between her hands and held him in place as she let everything she had been feeling for him for the past few months flow through the kiss._

 _Jesse pulled away first and touched his forehead to hers, his breathing uneven._

 _She continued to hold his face even after the kiss ending. She licked her lips. "Jesse," she whispered as her body reeled. "Do you want to go to dinner with me?"_

 _"Hell yeah," he answered before kissing her again._

 _ **And I wouldn't change a thing**_  
 _ **I'd walk right back through the rain**_  
 _ **Back to every broken heart**_  
 _ **On the day that it was breakin'**_  
 _ **And I'd relive all the years**_  
 _ **And be thankful for the tears**_  
 _ **I've cried with every stumbled step**_  
 _ **That led to you and got me here, right here**_

Sophia finished filming a scene with Amy and then walked over to the snack table and surveyed the options. She sighed, realizing she wasn't even that hungry.

"I hear the chicken wings are to die for."

Sophia turned her head to see that Jesse was beside her, already picking up a plate and filling it up. She looked back down at the table. "Really?"

"Yeah, I was talking to-"

"Jesse," Sophia began, cutting him off. "I don't want to talk about chicken wings."

Jesse put his plate down and sighed. He turned to look at her. "I know."

Sophia was once again taken back by how beautiful his eyes were. She also found herself missing the beard he'd always grown between seasons.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling her into a tight hug.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She sighed deeply and before she knew it, she was crying. "I'm gonna miss you," she whispered.

He ran a hand through her hair and kissed the side of her head. "I'm going to miss you too." He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "Hey, we're still going to be best pals, right? This doesn't change anything. We just won't see each other every day, that's all."

Sophia nodded and lifted her hands, placing them over his that were still holding her face. She sniffled. "I know."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly, lingering his lips.

 _ **It's amazing what I let my heart go through**_  
 _ **To get me where it got me**_  
 _ **In this moment here with you**_  
 _ **And it passed me by**_  
 _ **God knows how many times**_  
 _ **I was so caught up in holding**_  
 _ **What I never thought I'd find**_  
 _ **I know now, there's a million roads**_  
 _ **I had to take**_  
 _ **To get me in your arms that way**_

 _"So, where are we going?" Sophia asked anxiously as she reached over and changed the radio station. This was their seventh date and she was eager to see what other ideas he could come up with since all of their dates leading up to this one had been special._

 _"Ah, ah, ah," Jesse said, playfully slapping her hand away. "My car, my radio," he said, changing it back. He looked over at her and then laughed. "Okay, you can have control of the radio."_

 _"It's kinda nice knowing I have you whipped," Sophia said with a laugh, deciding to leave the station on his choice. She looked at him for a moment before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek._

 _Jesse smiled and snuck a glance at her. "What was that for?"_

 _"For being you."_

 _"You turning cheesy on me, Soph?"_

 _"Wouldn't dream of it, Jess" Sophia said teasingly._

 _Jesse turned his eyes back to the road and groaned. "Figures it would rain tonight of all nights!"_

 _Sophia looked outside to see that the rain had gotten heavier. She didn't mind. Even the rain wasn't going to put a damper on the good mood she had been in for the past few months. But when the car stalled a couple of minutes later and wouldn't start back up, she figured maybe that might. "Jesse, what's going on?"_

 _Jesse anxiously tried to restart the car but got nothing. "Well, don't be mad, looks like we're out of gas."_

 _Sophia scowled. "Jesse, why in the Hell wouldn't you check the gas gauge before we left? I can't believe this!"_

 _Jesse looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry. I wanted this night to be perfect just as much as you did."_

 _Sophia rolled her eyes and stared out of the window._

 _Jesse watched her and suddenly came up with an idea. He opened his door and was immediately bombarded by thick raindrops. He slammed his door and ran around to the other side. He opened Sophia's door and held out his hand. "Come on."_

 _Sophia frowned. "Jesse, are you crazy?"_

 _"Don't argue with me, Soph," Jesse warned. "Just humor me"_

 _Sophia sighed and took his hand. She got out of the truck and shut the door behind her. "Please tell me we're not walking to a gas station," she yelled above the rain._

 _"Nope," Jesse said, walking them about ten feet from the car. He then turned to her and smiled. The car's headlights lit the area around them, making the rain seem to sparkle._

 _"Jesse, what are we doing?" Sophia asked when Jesse pulled her against him._

 _Soon, they were dancing slowly, already drenched from the rain._

 _"See, this isn't so bad, is it?"_

 _Sophia rested her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Despite the fact that she was cold and wet, being with him like this was actually nice. "Don't talk, you're ruining the moment."_

 _Jesse laughed and then they continued dancing in silence._

 _Sophia opened her eyes and held onto him tighter. She suddenly came to a shocking revelation that numbed her mind, body and heart. Everything suddenly started falling into place. The way she felt when she was around him. The reason he was the only person that was able to make her smile even in her most moodiest moods. Why the thought of him sent every nerve tingling in her body and rendered her near stupid. Why he was the first person on her mind when she woke and the last person on her mind before falling asleep._

 _Jesse nuzzled his nose against her neck and then kissed her shoulder._

 _"I love you, Jesse," Sophia heard herself whispering into the rain._

 _Jesse froze when those four words brushed against his ear. He pulled away and stared down at her. He watched as rain drops rushed down her face and he couldn't tell if she was crying or not but he thought maybe she was. He reached a hand up and brushed a chunk of wet hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled softly. "I love you, too," he whispered. He bent down and took her bottom lip into his mouth and kissed her passionately._

 _Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as they continued to dance in the rain._

 _ **And I wouldn't change a thing**_  
 _ **I'd walk right back through the rain**_  
 _ **Back to every broken heart**_  
 _ **On the day that it was breakin'**_  
 _ **And I'd relive all the years**_  
 _ **And be thankful for the tears**_  
 _ **I've cried with every stumbled step**_  
 _ **That led to you and got me here, right here**_

After the day's filming, Sophia, Jesse, Marina, Patrick and Brian all went to Marina's trailer to talk about the big news.

Sophia, Jesse and Brian sat cross-legged on the bed, Marina sat in a chair and Patrick leaned against a wall, his arms cross over his chest.

"I don't know," Patrick began. "I kind of have a feeling the end is coming soon"

"You would think so," Marina joked.

"You still on that 'the show went downhill when Erin picked Jay' kick?" Brian kidded.

Jesse laughed and wrapped an arm around Sophia's shoulders. "Can you really blame the girl? Severide didn't stand a chance."

Patrick made a face and huffed. "Whatever. I'm just saying, If this is the last time we're all together. I just want you guys to know that I love the Hell out of all of you."

Marina hummed thoughtfully. "I'm going to miss it. Especially you guys. We had some crazy times together."

"Well, hey, we're all still going to keep in touch, right?" Brian pointed out.

"Of course," Jesse said.

Sophia chewed on her bottom lip and remained silent. She then realized that Jesse's arm was still around her shoulders but she didn't bother pointing it out.

 _Jesse knew as soon as he saw Sophia's face, that what she had to say wasn't going to be good. "Come in."_

 _Sophia brushed past him. She turned to him immediately, her face streaked with tears. "We need to talk."_

 _"I know," Jesse said with a sigh. He knew things had been strained for the past couple of weeks. The first couple of months of their relationship had been wonderful. Until it started getting out. Now, whenever they wanted to do something, fans and reporters seemed to follow their every move and it was hard for them to do anything alone anymore. It had been stressing the both of them out dramatically. He knew what had happened earlier was what had snapped Sophia. He was dreading this conversation._

 _Sophia sat down on the bed and wiped at her eyes._

 _Jesse sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier, Soph. I really wanted to show you a good time." And he did. He had taken her to a nice restaurant and as they had been leaving, a reporter jumped from out of nowhere, terrifying the both of them and snapping about a zillion pictures._

 _"I know, Jesse," Sophia whispered. She reached for his hand and laced her fingers through his. "Jesse," she began, lifting her eyes to his. She was surprised to see that his eyes were rimming with unshed tears. "We can't do this anymore, Jesse. We can't keep doing this."_

 _"Sophia-"_

 _"No, Jesse. It's like, every time we want to be alone together, something always happens. And it's hard. I have so much to think about right now, so much going on in my life and I just can't take this added stress. And neither can you, Jesse. I know it. I see how stressed you are because of all of this."_

 _"Sophia, I-"_

 _"Jesse, no," Sophia whispered, reaching up and brushing his cheek. "It has to end. We're still young. We shouldn't have to deal with these kinds of things."_

 _Jesse swallowed the lump in his throat and reached up to place his hand over hers. "You're right," he whispered. "We shouldn't have to."_

 _Sophia closed her eyes and then looked away before sniffling. She slowly pulled her hand from his face and stood up, finding it nearly unbearable to be around him now that it was over._

 _"It's over, right? Us, we're over?"_

 _Sophia froze at the heartache in Jesse's voice. Without bothering to turn around, she nodded. "If it were different-" she began._

 _"I know," he interrupted, his voice said._

 _Sophia hung her head, her hand on the doorknob. With a deep, shaky sigh, she pulled the door open and then left._

 _Jesse stared at the door even after Sophia was gone. He didn't realize he was crying until minutes after that._

 _ **In a love I never thought I'd get to get to here**_  
 _ **And if that's the road**_  
 _ **God made me take to be with you**_

Everyone sat in contented silence for a moment.

"Well, hey," Brian began. "If Sophia's boyfriend pops the question soon enough, we may all be together again sooner than we think," he laughed.

Jesse looked down at his lap and finally realized his arm was still wrapped around Sophia. He pulled it away slyly and laughed, pretending as if Brian's statement didn't cut him. "Yeah, you're right."

Sophia looked up at Jesse before looking away. She dabbed at the moisture at the corner of her eye and smiled softly. "Who says I'm inviting you guys?" she joked.

"Hey!" Marina said, picking up a pillow and tossing it at Sophia.

Sophia yelped with laughter and threw it right back.

Jesse watched Sophia with a small smile on his face and he thought back to an earlier conversation with Patrick.

"So what are you going to do over break, man?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know. Probably go home maybe do a few audtions. Go see my family" Jesse said taking a drink of his beer.

"Are you gonna miss Soph?" Patrick asked.

"Nice segue man" Jesse laughed

"Well? I'm one of your best friends, tell me the truth" Patrick took a drink of his beer and looked at his friend.

Jesse sighed and looked down at his drink. "She's great. I mean she's...she's smart. She's beautiful. She's funny. She's a big ol' scaredy cat. If you creep up behind her she'll jump out of her skin. It's pretty amusing. Um, she's honest. She always calls them just like she sees them. You can always count on getting the truth from Sophia even if the truth hurts. She's stubborn. We fight a lot. She can be so frustrating sometimes. But she's a really, really good friend. And loyal to a fault, she's...she believes in me. And I'm a dreamer so I mean, it's so good to have somebody like that in my life. God, if she goes away I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean she's...she's my best friend, you know? She's... she's more than that ...she's everything"

Patrick was quiet for a long moment before speaking. "Then go get your girl. brother"

 _"So, I hear you're going out on a date."_

 _Sophia turned around and her heart stopped when she saw Jesse standing behind her. "Hey. Yeah," she admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Who told you?"_

 _"Marina," Jesse answered, pretending as if his heart wasn't breaking in his chest. Of course he knew she would move on someday, but he never thought it would be so soon. Did he not mean to her what she meant to him? Of course he had been on a few dates for a short while, but he had hardly considered that moving on._

 _Sophia smirked softly and shrugged a shoulder as she looked down. "We're just going out to dinner. Nothing big." She didn't know why she was explaining, she just felt like she should._

 _"Oh," Jesse said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Who's the lucky guy?"_

 _"His name is Andrew. He's a friend"_

 _"Oh," Jesse said. "Wait, isn't that the guy from ... "_

 _" ...Pencil's of Promise? Yes."_

 _"Oh, he was from Pencil's of Promise? I was going to say a cereal commercial," Jesse kidded._

 _Sophia smiled softly._

 _"So, how did the two of you meet? You never tell me anything anymore," he said, a part of him only joking._

 _"His people called my people. We talked on the phone a couple of times. This is our first date." She watched as he nodded and looked down. "Look, Jesse-"_

 _"Hey, it's okay," Jesse said with a nervous laugh. "I mean, you're allowed to move on, right?"_

 _Sophia nodded numbly. "Yeah. I mean, it's a part of growing up, Jesse." She remembered how hurt she had secretly been when he had began dating. Though it turned out to just be a fling, she had hated every minute of it._

 _"Good luck. With Andrew, I mean," Jesse forced himself to say._

 _"Thanks," Sophia answered. "It's just one date, though. No need to get emotional about it," she kidded._

 _Jesse smiled. He looked at her for a moment longer before turning and heading towards his trailer._

 _Sophia watched after him, her heart sinking._

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading off to bed. I actually get to film a scene tomorrow," LaRoyce said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, I'm going to hit the hay, too," Patrick said, already out the door.

"See you, guys," Jesse said.

LaRoyce and Patrick said their goodnights and left.

"If they weren't both seeing someone, I'd think there was something going on," Jesse joked.

Sophia laughed and playfully hit his arm. "You're an idiot. Walk me to my trailer."

"Yes, ma'am," Jesse said, standing up. "'Night, Marina," he said, with a wave

Marina laughed and ushered them out of the door. "See you tomorrow, guys," she called out. She watched as they headed towards Sophia's trailer, laughing, joking and playfully hitting each other. She just hoped they'd figure everything out before it was too late. Sometimes, she thought they were as daft and blind as their characters were.

 _ **And I wouldn't change a thing**_  
 _ **I'd walk right back through the rain**_  
 _ **Back to every broken heart**_  
 _ **On the day that it was breakin'**_  
 _ **And I'd relive all the years**_  
 _ **And be thankful for the tears**_  
 _ **I've cried with every stumbled step**_  
 _ **That led to you and got me here, right here**_

"You don't have to leave, you know."

Jesse turned back around. "Okay, cool," he said, flopping stomach-first onto the bed. "Your bed's fluffier than mine anyway."

Sophia laughed and laid down beside him. She turned her head and looked at him while his eyes were closed.

Jesse opened his eyes and stared into hers. "So," he said after a long pause. "You think Andrew is going to pop the question soon?"

Sophia looked away and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know," she breathed. "We've been dating for a few months. I guess it's inevitable. And he's been dropping hints all over the place. Like, for instance, the other day he was talking about what it would be like for us to be married."

Jesse watched her as she talked, his heart aching. "When we were together, I also pictured us getting married."

Sophia paused from talking and turned her head to look at him.

Jesse stared back and then changed the subject. "Do you think Andrew is the one?"

Sophia turned her attention back to the ceiling and frowned. "What do you mean the one? I've been with him for three months."

"I know, but do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

Sophia thought about it for a long moment before sitting up. "Maybe you should go back to your own trailer. I'm tired and I got a long day of filming ahead of me."

Jesse sat up and frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sophia turned to glare at him. "Why wouldn't I want to marry him, Jesse? I love him and he loves me." She didn't know why she was crying all of a sudden. "And ... yes. Okay? I will marry him. If he asks me, I will say yes."

Jesse slowly got off of the bed. "Okay. I was just wondering," he said. "Okay?" He wanted to pull her into his arms, kiss her. Or maybe just tell her that he'd never gotten over her. Instead, he looked away and cleared his throat. "I'm going to get going."

Sophia stood still even after he was gone. She then wiped at her tears and then searched for her cell phone. She picked it up and dialed the familiar number. When Andrew answered, she climbed onto her bed, laid down and closed her eyes. "Hey, Andrew."

"Hey, baby. What's wrong?"

" _What do you want me to do, Andrew?" Sophia yelled. "You want me to go to the writer's and ask for a rewrite?"_

 _"I just ... I'm just uncomfortable with you making out on camera with your ex-love, okay? How would you feel if all I did everyday was make out onscreen with my ex all day? You wouldn't like it either," Andrew yelled back._

 _Sophia frowned. "Andrew, this is my job. Jesse and I are professionals. We're ACTING!"_

 _"You're telling me you don't feel something when you're kissing him?"_

 _"What, no!"_

 _"Well, it sure looks like you do! No one kisses like that and feels nothing!"_

 _Sophia opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She stared back at Andrew as if he had grown two heads. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Nothing. Forget it," Andrew muttered, walking out of the room._

The next day, Sophia went through the motions of work halfheartedly. She had spent the entire night before thinking about everything. Why did the thought of marrying Andrew suddenly scare her? Why did Jesse's question put so many doubts in her mind?

"Hey, you okay?" Marina asked, handing her a coffee.

"Yeah," Sophia lied, taking the coffee and sipping it. She watched as Jesse filmed a short, emotional scene with Patrick. She turned back to Marina. "Marina, what if I told you that ... I was beginning to have doubts about Andrew?" she immediately began chewing on her bottom lip.

Marina nearly choked on her coffee. She frowned at Sophia. "What? What are you talking about?"

Sophia stared at her before shaking her head. "Nothing. Never mind. It was a rhetorical question."

Marina grabbed Sophia's arm before she could walk away. She then dragged her away from the crowd. "Talk," she said, crossing her arms.

Sophia ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Well, last night, Jesse-"

"He told you he was still in love with you, didn't he?" Marina asked with a sigh.

Sophia frowned, this new piece of information pounding into her brain. She opened and closed her mouth several times before a surprised, "What," fell out.

Marina stared at Sophia as if she was a stranger. "Huh?"

"What did you just say? Jesse is ... he's still in love with me?" Sophia whispered.

"No, I, uh, I just. Dammit," Marina cursed. Sometimes, she was too much of a blabbermouth for her own good. "Look-"

"How do you know this?" Sophia interrupted her. She looked down at the ground, trying to wrap her mind around everything. She then moved her eyes over to Jesse who was still filming his scene.

Marina sighed. "He told me. A couple of months back. I swore I wouldn't say anything. He was upset and he just broke down. Told me he's never gotten over you and that he'd give anything to have you back."

Sophia just continued staring at Jesse, Marina's words only a background noise. She watched as Jesse talked with his hands. Watched as he laughed and talked after the director called cut.

"Sophia?" Marina asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "You still with me, here?"

Sophia looked at Marina. "I'm in love with him too," she whispered, more to herself than to Marina.

"What?"

Sophia frowned. She looked back at Jesse quickly before looking back at Marina. "I gotta go do something," she said before brushing past Marina and hurrying to her trailer.

Marina turned and watched after her. She couldn't help but smile, though a part of her did feel bad for Andrew.

 _Sophia rested her cheek against Jesse's chest and closed her eyes, listening to the steady thumping of his heart._

 _"You okay?" Jesse asked her, his fingers lazily drawing circles against her bare shoulder._

 _Sophia lifted her head and smiled up at him. "Yes," she whispered. "I wish I'd known what I was missing out on." She kissed him softly and blushed as her bare chest brushed against him._

 _Jesse kissed her back slowly before pulling away. He brushed his fingers through her hair and smiled softly at her. "This isn't going to change anything between us, is it?"_

 _Sophia smiled before kissing his chin. "Only for the better."_

 _Jesse closed his eyes when she snuggled back into him. "I love you, always," he whispered into the darkness._

 _"I love you," Sophia replied, already slipping into exhausted sleep. "Always."_

"Andrew," Sophia huffed into the answering machine. "I really need to talk to you."

A few seconds later, Andrew picked up the phone. "Hello? Sophia, what's wrong?"

Sophia slowly sat down on her bed and ran a hand through her hair. Could she really do this? Could she really break his heart over the phone? Didn't she owe him more than this?

"Sophia?"

"I'm here," she muttered. "Andrew, we need to talk."

The other end was silent for a long time as both of them knew it was over. "It's over, right?" Andrew finally said, already having a feeling that this was coming, though it didn't leave him any less heartbroken.

Sophia closed her eyes and nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

Andrew took her silence as his answer. "It's Jesse, right?"

"Andrew, I'm so sorry," Sophia began desperately. "I never-"

"I know. You never meant to hurt me. You never meant to feel this way about him. I gotta be honest, Soph, I saw this coming a mile away. I just wish it didn't take you this long to figure it all out."

Sophia was crying now, the small part of her heart that had loved him was broken. "I thought I was over him. I thought I was moved on. I didn't know, Andrew. I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Andrew muttered.

Sophia sniffled. "Do you hate me?"

"I hate him," Andrew answered truthfully. He then sighed. "Look, let's end this conversation now before we both say things we may regret."

Sophia again nodded.

"Good-bye, Sophia."

Sophia sniffled again. "Bye, Andrew." She was returned by a dial tone. She slowly pulled the phone from her ear and skimmed her thumb over the off button. She then curled up in a ball and cried.

Jesse walked into his trailer and froze when he found Sophia sitting on his bed, her face streaked with tears. "Hey," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey," Sophia answered back before slowly standing up. "I've been waiting for you for about an hour."

"Yeah, that one scene took longer than expected. Patrick got hiccups, I got a cramp in my leg. You know, the usual."

Sophia nodded and looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, walking closer.

"Everything," Sophia admitted, still avoiding his stare. She felt his finger slip beneath her chin and then her face was lifted and she was forced to look into his eyes. "Jesse," she whispered.

Jesse wiped at her tears with his thumbs. He then bent down and pressed his lips to her wet cheek before moving over and doing it to the other one.

Sophia held in a breath as Jesse's kisses caressed her face. "Jesse," she whispered again. She lifted her arms and grabbed at his biceps. "I love you," she breathed out.

Jesse froze and pulled away only an inch, enough to look down into her eyes. "What?"

"I love you."

"But, Andrew-"

Sophia leaned up and kissed him on the mouth, silencing him. She pulled away but avoided his eyes as she began undoing the buttons of his shirt. "It's always been you, Jesse," she whispered, sliding his shirt off of his shoulders.

Jesse sucked in a breath as she began working on his belt. "Sophia-"

"Just let me finish. I've been so scared to give my heart away. And I know that you know all about my past, because I've stumbled and picked myself up, and stumbled and picked myself up over and over again with no safety net and all in front of the media and every time I get my heart broken, the newspapers splash it about as though it's entertainment. Rita Hayworth used to say, "They go to bed with Gilda; they wake up with me." Men went to bed with the dream; they didn't like it when they would wake up with the reality. Do you feel that way?" Sophia asked. Her heart almost afraid of the answer.

"Never. You're my dream and my reality and everything good and wonderful in my life. The thing is, with you I'm in real danger. It seems like a perfect situation, apart from that sometimes foul temper of yours, but my relatively inexperienced heart would I not recover if I was, once again, cast aside as I would absolutely expect to be. There's just too many pictures of you, too many films. You know, you'd go and I'd be... uh, well screwed. basically" Jesse confessed.

"I just want you to take me in your arms and kiss me" Sophia said. Her eyes searching Jesse's.

Jesse let out a long sigh "You want a kiss. Is that what you want? Are you prepared for everything that comes with that kiss? Cause it doesn't just end with a fade out. There are repercussions. Hearts get broken. Friendships get ruined. Your entire life could fall apart because of one kiss"

"I'm scared that I'm going to end up alone, Jesse. I'm scared that I'm always going to be somebody's friend, or sister, or confident, never quite somebody's everything. Mostly I'm scared I'm never going to find a guy that I love as much as I love you. And I've tried to deny it, and run from it for so long. But I don't want to run from it anymore. I love you." Sophia fought back fresh tears as she looked at the man next to her.

"I love you. I mean, I always- I have always, always loved you. But our timing has just never been right. And the way I figure it, time is no man's friend. So I have to get right with that and be happy, now. I also want for you to be happy. It's really important for me that you be happy. I want you to be with someone who can be a part of the life that you want for yourself. I want you to be with someone who makes you feel like I feel when I'm with you. So, I guess the simple act of being in love with you is enough for me" Jesse's eyes shown nothing but love as he looked at her.

"For me, this is it" Sophia confessed. "This" She said gesturing between the two of them. "Is beyond friendship, beyond lovers. It's everything that I've been waiting for and I'm so in love with you. Everything I've been through in the last 10 years has led me here. To this moment with you and I want you. All of you. Forever. And I don't care what anyone thinks. I just want you"

"I love you," he whispered. Leaning in to run his thumb across her cheek.

Sophia closed her eyes as the reality of finally being happy. Really, truly happy in every aspect of the word set in.

"I love you too," she whispered back. "Always."

 _ **And I'd relive all the years**_  
 _ **And be thankful for all the tears**_  
 _ **I've cried with every stumbled step**_  
 _ **That led to you and got me here, right here**_

 **I hope that you guys liked the One-Shot. Please be kind and review.**

 **It's almost time for the Linstead Couch episode. We're getting closer.**

 **Also, If you haven't already, check out my one shot in the M section called "Spell It Out" I'm not the greatest "M" writer. Just keep that in mind if you decide to check it out.**


End file.
